You and Me
by Leah-B
Summary: Edward and Bella grew up as best friends, but what will happen when ones feelings grow stronger for the other? And when the love is unrequited?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I lay in bed, my face shoved in a pillow. Today was the last day of school before summer, thank God! I rolled onto my back and groaned, not really wanting to move from my comfy warm bed. I glanced up at the alarm clock on the bedside table. _Shit_ I thought to myself, realising I'd only an hour until lessons started. I sighed and closed my eyes, maybe I wouldn't be missed at school today, what harm is one day?

As I lay in silence, my eyes shut; I heard my bedroom door creek open. Knowing Bella was trying to sneak up on me, I smiled to myself. The girl was as subtle as a kick in the crotch.

'Morning Bella' I mumbled, my voice thick from sleeping. I felt a body land on the bed beside me and opened my eyes. 'Morninggg!' She sung loudly, making me flinch away. 'Not so loud!' I exclaimed and groaned again.

Bella sat up on the bed, crossing her legs infront of her. 'Time to get up Cullen, school in an hour and we don't wanna be late on our last, do we?'

I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, grabbing my towel along the way. 'Make use of yourself and pick me something to wear will you?' I mumbled and shut the door to my ensuite bathroom.

I turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around my waist and combing my dripping wet bronze hair back with my hands. Unlocking the bathroom door and swinging it open, I was hit with the happy notes of one of Bella's favourite songs. Our song.

She was stood by my dresser; the drawer's pulled open, rummaging through the clothes. She swayed enthusiastically from side to side, singing to herself. Across my bed lay a black pair of skinny jeans and a chequered shirt. I smiled; Bella was so predictable when it came to dressing me.

She spun round on the ball of her foot, still singing to herself, and smiled widely at me. 'Cover yourself up!' She exclaimed, throwing a black t-shirt at me. I laughed and grabbed the clothes from my bed and a pair of clean boxers from the dresser, making my way back into the bathroom.

'You and me, equality. That's how it should be, you and me' were the words escaping Bella's mouth as she lay on my bed, now singer a lot louder. I strode out of the bathroom, now fully dressed, rubbing my hair with the towel. I pushed it into place, letting it fall naturally. 'Ready?' Bella questioned, jumping up from the bed and grabbing her ipod from the speakers. 'I just need to brush my teeth, you go and grab Alice and I'll be downstairs in a minute' She nodded and skipped out of my room, in her own world.

'You and me, equality. That's how it should be, you and me' I whispered to myself, echoing the lyrics from our song.

I shoved my toothbrush in my mouth, letting my mind escape me while I scrubbed my teeth.

Bella was my best friend. We were born 1 month apart, me being the eldest. We had grown up together, side by side. Of course we had our group of friends. Alice, my younger sister. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Emmett and Rosalie.

We were a small close group, but Bella and me had always been inseparable from the start.

It had been over the past few months that my feelings for Bella had evolved to something a lot stronger then friendship. But I couldn't act on them, as it could ruin our friendship. And also, Bella had a boyfriend.

A boyfriend I despised, not just because of jealousy. He was a cocky kid from La Push, the reservation next to Forks. His name was Jacob and he had a rep for fooling around behind his previous girlfriends back. Bella was convinced he had changed, but once a cheater always a cheater.

I threw my toothbrush back in the pot and wiped my face. Grabbing my school bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I made my way downstairs blissfully.

'Alice? Bella?' I called, roaming around downstairs for them. 'Their waiting in the car!' Esme shouted back from the kitchen. I smiled and left the house, calling back 'Awesome. I'll see you later Mum!'

As I stepped outside, the sun shone in my eyes, making me squint. I hadn't ever expected this good weather in Forks; it was a sign that the summer holidays were nearly here. The sun shone warmly on my face as I made my way down to my baby, my Volvo, which was parked up on the street.

Bella was sat in the front seat, the window already whined down and her arm hanging out casually, the white ray bans I had bought her for her 17th birthday rested on her nose. Alice was sat in the middle of the back seats, her heart shape sunglasses making me laugh. My sister was always such an eccentric.

I tugged off the shirt Bella had chosen for me, leaving me in my black short-sleeved top and through it at Alice. As I climbed into the car she folded it up, sitting in neatly on the seat beside her. Bella was playing around with her ipod, which she had already plugged into my stereo.

'Perfect feel good summer track' She exclaimed, pressing play. As the sound of 'Two Princes' by the Spin Doctors filled my car, she passed me my black ray bans from the glove compartment and smiled. 'Cheers love' I smiled back and started the engine. We pulled out for school, music blaring, windows wide and the sun shining.

Maybe today was worth getting out of bed for.

As we drove into the school car park, I pulled up next to a red convertible. Emmett was lazing across the back seat while Jasper and Rosalie sat in the front, fiddling with the radio.

'Nice morning!' I called through my slowly closing window. I turned off the engine and Bella and Alice climbed out the car. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and slammed my car door, locking it as I leant against the back of Rosalie's car. Alice was leaning over Jaspers door kissing him and Bella came and leant next to me, leaning on me slightly. I looked down at her and smiled. 'I'm so glad I bought you those sunglasses. They look really good!' She smiled back at me as the bell rang for lessons.

Pushing herself away from the car, she threw her bag over her shoulder and heaved a sigh. 'I'll meet you in the cafeteria at lunch?' I nodded and watched as she stepped away, looking over her shoulder at Emmett. 'Come on Em, were gonna be late!' She called. He leaped over the side of Rosalie's car and grabbed his bag.

'See you all later' He said, linking his arm with Bella's. I watched as they walked off towards their English class.

BPOV

I slid my ray bans up onto my head, letting my eyes adjust to the florescent lights of the school corridors. Emmett unlinked his arm from mine and headed for his locker. 'I'll meet you there in a minute; just want to dump these books. Cant be bothered to carry them around all day' He held up a handful of exercise books. I nodded and headed down the corridor.

Taking a seat at my usual desk, I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up and frowned. Victoria and Jessica Stanley were stood over me, smiling sweetly and suspiciously from ear to ear.

I was once friends with the sisters but ever since hearing rumours that Victoria had spent many previous months trying to sleep with my boyfriend, I avoided them as much as possible, knowing that if I was around them for to long I'd end up clawing Victoria's eyes out.

'Can I help?' I asked civilly, trying to keep calm. They carried on smiling until Victoria spoke. 'We were just wondering, Bella, if you will be attending Mike Newtons 'start of summer' party tomorrow night?' I sighed and nodded slowly 'Likely' I replied.

_Yes, that means Jacob will be there to, _I thought to myself, _another chance for you to try and tempt my boyfriend. _

'Brilliant!' Victoria squealed and turned to sit at her desk. Jessica followed her lead and vanished. I sighed and pulled my old battered copy of Withering Heights from the bottom of my bag, turning to the folded page.

Emmett sat down next to me and stared. 'What was that about?' He questioned. I sighed, and without looking away from my book, replied 'Victoria's trying to get off with Jake again'

Emmett put his hand lightly on my arm, almost reassuringly. I looked at him then, surprised. 'What?' I bit. He jumped, pulling his hand away and fidgeting.

'I, erm…' he paused 'well I just feel bad for you. Having some skank like that claw after your boyfriend' I sighed and shook my head 'I'd be worried if I thought Jacob would do that to me'.

**I started a fic before this but it fell through as I didn't plan it enough, and didn't really know where to go with it.**

**So I planned this one and im really happy with it so far, what do you think?**

**Thanks guys**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Finally, the bell rang indicating lunch. The first 3 lessons of my day were spent doddering in my old exercise books. Last day of term was always really pointless. No teachers ever set work, and school finished an hour earlier. We'd be missing gym today, which Bella had thanked the Lord for. She always had been pretty uncoordinated.

I left my English class with a hop in my step, pretty content with my day so far.

I made my way to the cafeteria smiling to myself. As I crossed the school grounds, making me pull on my ray bans to protect my eyes from the sun, my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out, leaning against the main school building and read it quickly.

To sunny to sit inside, we're by the gym. Get your arse here! After you buy me lunch. Bels x

I smiled again and shoved it back in my pocket, heading for the cafeteria.

I grabbed a few things to eat and payed, putting them in my backpack. I then headed for the gym.

As I approached, I could see Bella lying on her back, her legs bent. Alice was lying next to her with Jaspers head resting on her stomach. Emmett and Rosalie were sat in the shade of a tree next to them.

I threw my bag down and fell to the floor next to Bella.

'Hey guys' I called and they all mumbled back. I looked at Bella; at her mirrored sunglasses that were shining. I could see her eyes were shut behind them. Then I noticed that she had both her headphones in. I yanked one out, making her jump.

'Jesus Cullen!' She exclaimed, punching me on the arm. I laughed and stole a headphone, putting it in my ear.

We lay sharing the music, breathing in the fresh air together.

The song changed, much to my annoyance. I pulled the headphone from my ear and sighed 'That band are terrible. Why on earth are they on your ipod?' I watched Bella grin. 'I like them' was all she replied.

I sat up and pulled my bag to my side, unzipping it.

'What did you bring me for lunch?' She asked with a cheeky grin, sitting up with me. I passed her an apple and a sandwich. She took them from me and her smile grew wider.

'I owe you!' She said and took a bite of the apple. 'I do want half the sandwich though' I said, taking it from her and ripping into it.

I took a huge mouth full as she laughed. 'Tasty!' I exclaimed, exposing the mashed up food. She slapped me on the arm again and frowned. I loved it when she punched me, it never hurt.

Suddenly her phone rang, making us both jump. She grabbed it and smiled widely at the screen, her eyes lighting up. I hated it when she smiled like that because of someone else; I wanted that smile to myself.

I watched her closely as she licked her lips, making me shudder slightly.

'Jacob?' I questioned, my stomach churning from just saying his name. She nodded, still looking at her phone.

I hated him. I hated him. I hated him.

She carried on texting through out lunch until the bell rang, drawing us to our last lesson. She put her phone in her bag and got up, slapping grass off of her very skinny jeans. She held out her hand to help me up.

'Thanks' I mumbled, climbing to my feet. Alice and Jasper had already started walking ahead of us as we made our way back to the school building, soaking up the sun. Emmett and Rosalie hovered behind us.

We settled down by each other in biology, watching as Mr Banner wheeled in a TV. Movie day, of course, as it was our last lesson before summer.

Bella and I sat in a comfortable silence, smiling at each other every now and then.

Staring at the TV screen, I thought about my sunny day and exhaled a small sigh.

About the start of my day, and how ironic this morning's song had been that Bella had chosen.

One, two, princes kneel before you  
Princes, princes who adore you  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
This one, he wants to buy you lockets

Marry him or marry me,  
I'm the one that loves you baby cant you see?  
Aint got no future or a family tree,  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be,  
I know what a prince and lover ought to be....


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Today was the day of Mike Newton's massive party. And yes, I was really dreading it. I had stayed at Edwards last night, on Alice's floor. And had been woken this morning by a nudge from Alice's foot.

She was stood over me, her hands over flowing with hangers of clothes. I groaned and rolled over, trying to hide under my duvet.

'Come on Bella! I only want some advice. Then I'll choose your outfit for you!' I sighed again, lifting my duvet off myself and standing up straight, rubbing my face slowly.

I perched on the edge of her unmade bed and watched her she danced around her room in her pink silk pyjamas. She hung up the choice of outfits and stood with one in her hand.

'No' I mumbled, not liking her first choice.

She nodded and smiled 'Yeh, I didn't think so either'

She put the outfit back in her closet and pulled out another.

'Noway!' I exclaimed, my eyes bulging in shock. 'Alice Cullen you cannot wear that in public!' She laughed at me and cringed slightly 'Maybe a bit to much for a night at Newton's' She whispered, putting it back in the wardrobe.

Then she pulled out the perfect outfit, I sat nodding frantically.

She stood with a red strapless close fitting cocktail dress in her hands 'Definitely!' I exclaimed. She smiled from ear to ear and did a little victory dance.

'That was easier then I thought it would be' She laughed, and hung the dress on her closet door.

'Now Miss Swan, time for _your _outfit' I cringed at every word in that sentence and shook my head 'Alice, cant I just wear my usual?'

Her face was the picture of shock. 'God no!' She exclaimed and reached so far into her closet she almost disappeared. She struggled out, a pile of clothes in one of her hands.

'I already picked your outfit' She smiled slyly. I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'Hit me with it' I mumbled as I watched her spin on the ball of her foot to face me.

'I know what your like, not into your usual teenage girl party outfits. So I put this one together with a vintage-y kind of feel' she said as she settled the pile of clothes on the bed by me and picked up the first item.

She held up a small simple black dress. The top half was corset like and strapless, and would hug my waist nicely. The bottom of it turned into a rara skirt, almost like a tutu. I took it from her and held it to myself, pointing attention to how short it was. Alice laughed and replied with 'It isn't a cleavage dress, so it has to be short! You can't have a neckline like that on a dress and a long skirt Bella; you'd look like the meaning of frump! '

I laughed lightly at her and nodded. 'Ok, it is nice. I admit it' Alice did another victory dance then bent down to reach under her bed. She pulled out a large shoebox and sat it on my lap as I sat back down.

I opened it and sat, shocked.

Inside lay a pair of high black wedged peep toe shoes. And when I say high, I mean at least 6 inches tall. They would wrap around my ankle, almost making them into close fitting ankle boots. 'Wow' I whispered and stared at them. Alice giggled lightly then headed back to her wardrobe.

'There's more?' I asked, shocked at seeing her grab for a hanger. She nodded and pulled out a small leather biker jacket.

'And this, well I want you to keep it Bella. It isn't very me, to black and well, black' I jumped up, pushing the shoes to the side and leapt on her.

She laughed loudly, hugging me back. 'You own!' I screamed in her ear. She laughed loudly again and we pulled away, both looking at my new jacket.

'Well that's your outfit sorted then. Oh, not forgetting black leggings…' She said, grabbing some from the closet behind her. I smiled broadly, no longer dreading, but looking forward to the party.

An hour later Edward had joined us in Alice's room, bringing us some breakfast. We sat around all day not bothering to shower or even get changed until night.

We took it in turns on Edwards's laptop and spent all day listening to music. I think Alice was really trying to get me hyped up about the party, which was working.

By the time it hit 6pm, I was dancing around her room in just a towel. Edward had disappeared to get ready in his room.

I started working on my hair, blow-drying it into its natural curls. I then got changed into my little black dress, doing a 'check me out' dance to Alice. She laughed at me and turned to finish off her hair.

'I'll do your make up now' She jumped up from the dressing table stool and sat me down. Once she finished I looked around, to be completely shocked.

My lips were bright red, and my eyes simply outlined in a think line of black eyeliner. I don't know how she managed such a drastic change with so little make up.

'You are a star, Alice Cullen!' I exclaimed, genuinely pleased.

By the time 8pm had arrived, Alice and I were stood side-by-side looking at ourselves in the full length mirror on her wall. We both grinned, happy!

Alice wore her little red dress with black stiletto heels and simple sparkerly makeup. Her pixie like features never needed a lot of makeup, she was stunning without a scrap of any product on her face.

On top she wore a small black cardigan. Her hair spiked out in every directional elegantly.

I stood in my special outfit, my long dark curls framing my face, my lips a shocking red.

'Right Miss Swan. That's us ready. Grab your purse, I'll go and get Edward'

She disappeared, leaving me stood alone infront of the mirror.

EPOV

As I pulled on my leather jacket, I looked down at myself and studied my outfit.

Close fitted black shirt with black skinny tie, midnight blue skinny jeans, black studded belt and black slip on vans. 'Not bad' I thought to myself, almost feeling my head grow bigger.

As I pulled my hands through my messy bronze hair, I heard a soft knock on my door.

'Yeh?' I called, grabbing my leather jacket.

Alice's head appeared around the doorframe. 'Looking very dapper bro!' She grinned and carried on 'We're ready to go and pick up Jacob'

I sighed, I hate that boy. Have I already said that?

'Sure thing sis' I answered and followed her out of my room, flicking the light switch off behind me.

As I turned on my toes, I stood in shock. At the end of the landing stood Bella in what I can only describe at the sexiest thing I had ever seen her in. She smiled, her cheeks blushing slightly, and looked me up and down.

'Check you out Cullen' She smiled at me and winked. I, to, blushed, which doesn't happen often.

It was the worst thought, knowing that only Jacob could appreciate just how fantastic Bella looked.

'Don't call me Cullen, Swan' I replied, passing her and Alice on the stairs. They followed after me.

I grabbed my car keys from the table in the hallway and made for the front door. Esme and Carlisle, my parents had gone out with Mike Newton's parents for the night.

Alice locked up while me and Bella got comfy in the car, Bella in the back. It felt weird.

I watched as Alice climbed into the front seat and we pulled away from the curb.

'We're meeting Jazz Em and Rose at Mikes aren't we?' Alice asked me.

I nodded and turned the radio up, dance music blaring out of the speakers. Bella started dancing along, a wide smile spread across her face. Alice laughed and joined in.

Jacob was stood on the porch of his house, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Just the site of him from a distance made my skin cruel. He had such a shit attitude.

Bella leaped out of the car and stood with the door open, watching as Jacob approached the car.

As he got closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in tightly and kissing her passionately. I looked away quickly, not being able to face it.

Alice sighed, obviously wanting to see Jasper.

'Come on guys' I called over the music. They climbed in, holding hands and exchanging smiles.

Mikes house was in darkness, random colourful lights shooting through the downstairs windows. The place looked pretty crammed already, which was always the sign of a sweet party.

I pulled up on the curb a few doors down from the house and pulled out my phone. Calling Jasper, I turned the music down and listened to the dialling tone.

'Hey!' Jasper answered. 'We're just pulling into the street, I can see your car' I looked over my shoulder and spotted Emmett's jeep. 'I'll see you in a sec' I replied and hung up.

'Right guys, Lets go!' Alice exclaimed loudly, obviously very excited.

**Im looking forward to writing the party scene!**

**I hope your enjoying it, I really am =]**

**Also, I think im going to stop with my fic called 'Story of a Lonely Guy' for a while and focus on this one.**

**I need some inseperation for it, so I wont add to it now and ruin it, I'll wait and see what my mind comes up with.**

**x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Jacob took hold of my hand, pulling me to his side.

'You look amazing' he whispered into my ear softly, making shivers run up and down my spine. I blushed and smiled 'Thank you' I replied, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Tonight was going be such a fun night. What more could a girl want? A party marking the beginning of summer, surrounded by her best friends and boyfriend. Ideal.

I glanced over my shoulder before walking closer to Mikes house and smiled to myself. Jasper and Alice walked hand in hand, the picture of happiness. Ahead of us, Edward and Emmett fooled around while Rosalie laughed hysterically at them.

I sighed with satisfaction as we entered the house and squeezed Jacobs's hand.

Nothing could ruin this content feeling.

The bass of the music hit me as we walked further into the house. We shimmied through the hallway, passing the crowds that were leant against the walls, casually sipping from bottles and cans.

Jacob still had hold of my hand, glancing at me over his shoulder as he led us to the drinks table. We weaved in and out of dancing bodies, the bass and beat heavier in the main living room. Bright lights flashed all over the walls, setting the perfect scene.

As we reached our destination, I watched as my group of friends poured themselves drinks and turned to scan the room. The song changed to a familiar track I'd heard on Alice's ipod, reminding me of the silly nights we spent dancing around her bedroom.

_God I can't do this any more,  
though ill be laid down on the floor,  
as many feet walk through the door_

_I'm not alone_

The heavy beat kicked in, sending the dancing crowd into a frenzy of jumping, throwing their hands into the air high above them. I laughed to myself as I watched Jasper and Alice back into the crowd, merging in and dancing close. I pulled my jacket off, resting it over my arm.

Jacob passed me a drink, wrapping his free hand around my waist. I leant into him, taking a sip. Delicious, he always knew how to mix my favourite drink perfectly. I smiled at him and went back to scanning the crowd of moving bodies, loving the hustle and bustle of the atmosphere.

Emmett and Rosalie disappeared into the crowd, pulling Edward with them.

One thing I would thank Rose and Em for later was for including Edward, even if it was awkward. Seeing him stood alone tore my heart apart, making me feel guilty. I knew Edward wasn't fond of Jacob so when we all went out I'd try to keep the distance between them as much as possible.

The song changed to something slower, making Jacob pull me towards the dance floor. I scowled at him, shaking my head. He pulled me close when we reached the centre of the crowd; everyone surrounding us were now swaying side to side with a partner. He wrapped his arms around my waist, taking my jacket from my free arm. What was he doing? He knew I couldn't dance.

'Relax Bels, Ill lead' He whispered into my ear, wrapping my arms around his neck for me. I leaned into him then, breathing in his smell. Swaying from side to side, I looked up over his shoulder.

I watched as Edward left the crowd and made his way through the back doors, the lack of light in the room causing him to become a silhouette in the moonlight that lit the ground from high in the sky

The song came to an end as I pulled away from Jacob. 'Thank you for dancing with me Bella' He smiled at me, satisfied. I half smiled back at him and replied 'I love you Jacob Black'.

He looked deep into my eyes, making me freeze up, smiling that amazing smile. 'I love you more' He replied, sending yet another shiver of joy up my spine. I stepped further away, loosening my grip on his hand.

'Are you ok if I leave you, im just going to go find Edward' He nodded.

'I'll miss you' He whispered, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed as he gave me my jacket back and watched as he turned away, heading towards the crowd of guys stood by the bottom of the stairs. Thankful Jacobs's friends were here, I spun on my heel and made my way into the garden.

The cold air that hit me as I stepped outside was welcome and refreshing. Pulling my jacket on, in case of catching a chill, I made my way onto the patio. Finding Edward wasn't hard, as he was sat down on a patio chair, nursing a can and chatting to Mike.

_He must be desperate for company, everyone knows he isn't exactly Mikes biggest fan _I though to myself.

People surrounded them, smoking and chatting between themselves casually.

I walked over and perched on the arm of the chair, smiling at both Edward and Mike. They both smiled back.

'Enjoying yourself Bella?' Mike asked me, letting me join their conversation. I nodded eagerly, taking the can from Edwards's hand and taking a sip. 'Its great' I replied between swigs of drink.

Edward laughed and took the can back. 'Go get your own' he exclaimed. I smiled down at him cheekily and stood up, straightening out my dress.

'I was hunting you down for a dance' I said, holding my hand out to help him up. Mike laughed lightly at Edwards's dismissive expression. I moaned slightly and stamped my foot like a spoilt child, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

'Pwwwease?' I begged. Edward laughed and took my hand, balancing himself onto his feet.

I kept hold of his hand as I lead him back into the house. 'Seeya later' Mike called after us.

The room had become far more crowded, the make shift dance floor heaving. We weaved in and out of people until we were in the centre of the crowd. I dropped Edwards hand as we started dancing, both laughing at each other. I had to admit, Edward was a good dancer when he tried.

The night passed and the drink kept flowing. By now, I had managed a good few dances with my friends. I found myself leaning against the banister of the stairs; stretched onto my tiptoes trying to find everyone. There they were, in the centre of the crowd dancing in a group.

I scowled to myself at how painful my feet were, the shoes were burning the souls of my feet.

Climbing the stairs, I started waving my arms around to get Alice's attention. Within seconds she was looking at me, slowing down her dance moves. I pointed up the stairs, indicating for her to meet me. She pushed her thumb up into the air and nodded; now weaving her way out of the crowd towards me.

We staggered up the stairs, giggling between ourselves at nothing relevant.

'I have got to get these shoes off!' I exclaimed, reaching the top step. Alice laughed loudly behind me. I headed for the bathroom, picturing myself perched on the edge of the bath comfortably, bare footed.

Banging on the door, Alice was still giggling. 'I think it's busy…' She almost shouted, taking a step back to look at me. I shrugged and turned, moving towards a bedroom.

She followed me closely. 'So where did Jake get to?' She asked, her voice sounding wobberly. I smiled to myself and shrugged again 'Last time I saw him he was with his mates'

Jacob and I were in love, but we weren't attached at the hip. We each had our own friends so it had always seemed silly to force each other to stay together at parties and gatherings.

I pulled at a handle and swung the door open, falling into the room. Alice fell onto me, making us both laugh hysterically.

We straightened up quickly and looked towards the bed.

'Oh god! Sorry!' I exclaimed, trying to cover my eyes. A couple were on the bed, a girl straddling the guy, and both of their tops were thrown across the floor.

As I pushed back against Alice, trying to force her out of the room to leave the couple in privacy, Alice froze on the spot. She may be small, but I couldn't move her.

I looked at her face, confused. She was staring at the couple, her eyes wide with shock.

'Alice? What's wrong?' I asked, glancing over my shoulder back at the couple.

My face fell, my eyes opening as wide as Alice's.

Looking closer, I could clearly tell that the girl was Victoria Stanley, and the boy. The boy was Jacob.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter =]**

**Also, the lyrics are from the song 'Im not alone' By Calvin Harris.**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

The next 10 minutes flew by in a blur. Seeing him push her off, screaming something at the top of my lungs and turning, forcing my way past Alice and racing across the landing to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and locked it quickly, my hands fumbling, shaking.

I slid down the door, breaking into an excruciating sob, and pulled my knees up to my chest.

The next thing I heard was a fist slamming on the door from the other side, making me jump slightly and squeeze my knees closer to my chest.

'Bella! Bells, its Alice. Bella please let me in' Alice shouted, still thumping the door.

I couldn't let Alice see me in this state, noone could, and noone had. Except for Edward.

'Get Edward' I sobbed back.

The banging on the door stopped abruptly, making me loosen the grip on myself.

I uncurled my legs from myself as I shimmied away from the door.

I spread my legs out to the side of me, looking at my shoes. My feet ached so much, but that pain was slowly slipping away, as the thought of my breaking heart took over completely.

I pushed my face into my hands. The tears kept streaming, soaking my clammy palms. I lay on my side feeling as though my whole body was crumbling in on itself.

And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you  
You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
and you're the one to blame.

A thump at the door made me jump and tense my whole body.

'Bella. Open the door. Bella Hun, please' Jacob pleaded, the guilt obvious in his voice.

'Leave me alone!' I screamed at the top of my lungs, leading to another loud sob.

But he kept thumping the door, apologising and pleading.

I covered my ears tightly with my palms, squeezing my eyes shut.

Suddenly the thumping stopped, making me drop my hands slowly.. There were muffled voices from the other side of the door. I propped myself up on an elbow and listening, hoping.

The voices got louder and louder, angrier and angrier.

'I said get the hell away from that door!' It was Edward.

Oh thank god! I thought to myself.

I sat up fully, wiping my eyes and face slowly, listening.

'Edward!' I called, needing to be in his arms. 'Its ok Bella, im here' He called back.

The voices became muffled again, making me strain my ears.

Suddenly something happened, as the voices came to a stop.

I pushed myself up onto my feet as someone tapped lightly on the door. I leant across to unlock it, then slumped back on the floor, fresh tears escaping my eyes.

EPOV

I felt a hand land on my shoulder, making me turn automatically. Alice was stood infront of me, a look of worry spread across her face. 'Alice?' I questioned, stepping closer. She shook her head, her eyes starting to water. 'Its Bella' She said, just loud enough for me to hear over the music.

'What?' I asked quickly, grabbing her wrist. 'We' she stuttered nervously 'We went into a bedroom, so she could take her shoes off, but found Jacob with another girl' My hand dropped from her wrist. 'Where is she?' I shouted, looking around frantically.

'She locked herself in the bathroom upstairs'

Weaving my way through the dancing crowd, I ran for the stairs, closely followed by Alice Emmett Jasper And Rosalie.

Taking two steps at a time, I darted up to the landing, my heart beating painfully fast.

Bella, my Bella, was in this house alone, hurting.

I made my way across the hallway, furious at what was waiting for me.

Jacob was stood banging on the door with the side of his clenched fists, pleading Bella to open to the door.

'What is he doing?' I said angrily back to Alice and the others. Noone answered, instead they just pushed past me. I followed them to the bathroom door.

We surrounded Jacob, all staring at him furiously.

'Get away from here Jacob' I said, just being able to control myself.

He spun on his heel, his expression changing from guilt to anger. 'And what are you gonna do Cullen?' He hissed.

'I said get the hell away from that door!' I shouted in his face, my self control slipping.

'Edward!' Bella shouted from the bathroom, my heart ached at the sound of her distraught voice.

'Its ok Bella, im here' I reassured her.

'I should have guessed you'd come running' Jacob muttered, glaring at me.

'Ive been waiting for you to fuck up Jacob' I said back, glaring right back at him. 'Now get out the way, she needs me'

Jacob scoffed under his breath 'You have always wanted her haven't you Cullen? Shame its me she loves'

Alice, who stood by my side, spoke up. 'You don't deserves Bella's Love. Your scum of the worst kind' She hissed, clenching her fists.

Jacob took a step forward, challenging me to try and get past him.

'Move' I ordered.

He simply shook his head, and went to turn back to the door.

'Jacob' I muttered. He spun back round to look me in the eyes.

My self-control slipped completely, leaving me with an intense anger that I had to release.

My clenched right hand swung round right through the air, hitting Jacob across the side of the face.

He stumbled sideways, out of the way of the door, shocked.

My fist throbbed and ached as I stepped towards the door.

'Ive got your back' Emmett mumbled at me as he closed in on Jacob. I watched as he leant in and whispered 'Unless you want a further beating, I suggest you fuck off'

I smirked as Jacob headed for the stairs, holding his face.

'Thanks' I muttered at Emmett, who gave me thumbs up.

I tapped lightly on the door, scared at what state Bella would be in.

I heard the door unlock and turned the handle, pushing my way into the room slowly.

Looking around the door, my eyes focused on Bella. She was sat on the floor, her face stained with tears and her legs spread out infront of her. Her hands were wrapped around her body protectively.

I stepped into the room, shutting and locking the door behind me.

She looked up, her eyes coming into focus.

'Oh Bella' I whispered, kneeling on the floor by her and holding my arms out. She leant into my chest closer and let out a loud sob.

I pulled her onto my lap and cradled her, pushing my face into her hair softly. Her tears soaked through my shirt as her body jolted from loud sobs.

'Its ok. Ive got you now' I whispered, letting my lips brush against strands of her hair.

I leant across and unzipped her shoes with my free hand, easing them off. I rubbed the arches of her feet softly.

'Its ok Bella, let it all out' I whispered again, never wanting to let her go.

In that silence, between her sobs, I thought to myself.

I couldn't work out what I hated most, how Jacob could make her smile, or how he could make her cry.

We sat there, in each other's arms, while she cried and cried.

Eventually, as the music got quieter, she had cried herself empty of tears.

She looked up at me, her eyes red and swollen, sniffed and whispered 'Can we go home?'

I stroked her hair and smiled down at her, softly. 'Of course' I replied.

I helped her to her feet and grabbed more tissues, pushing them into her palm. She smiled gratefully, and wiped down her eyes and face.

'Ready?' I asked, slipping a hand into hers. She nodded and took a deep breath. 'Im ready' She answered, squaring her shoulders.

She shoved the tissues in her bag, fumbling impatiently with the clasp. 'Bella, Ive got it' I whispered, taking the purse from her. She smiled gratefully again.

I unlocked the door and walked her out onto the landing.

Alice and Jasper were sat on the floor, propped up by the wall, cuddling.

When she saw Bella, Alice jumped up from embrace and grabbed Bella's free hand.

'Ahh Bels!' She exclaimed. 'Lets get you home shall we?'


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

Leading Bella out of the party, Alice held her hand with a firm grip. Emmett Rosalie and Jasper surrounded us, just incase Jacob showed his face again.

I had my arm wrapped securely around Bella's waist, holding her close to me protectively.

As we stepped out onto the dark cold street, the breeze hit me. I pulled Bella closer as Alice dropped her hand, making sure she wouldn't get cold. She felt so lifeless in my arms. Ever now and then I'd feel her body jolt as she let out sobs, each sob pulling me apart.

As we got closer to my car, Rosalie and Emmett said their goodbyes, hugging Bella close and stroking her arm affectionately, and went home in Em's jeep. We got into the car, sitting Bella on the back seat in the middle between Alice and Jasper.

'We'll have you home in no time Bella' I said softly over my shoulder, starting the engine and pulling off of the curb. The headlights lit up the street, guiding us home.

As I pulled up the drive, I saw that the house was in darkness. Shutting off the engine, I jumped out the car to help Bella. Alice and Jasper hovered in the background while I held Bella's arm, guiding her across the seat, towards me.

As she straightened herself out, she looked up at me n half smiled, her eyes red and swollen. 'Thank you' She whispered, and leant into me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

'Lets get you in inside' I replied, locking the car with my free hand and heading for the house.

BPOV

The next week was spent sitting on Edwards's bed, watching films and checking my facebook every now and then. No messages from Jacob. Only my classmates, being nosey.

Alice was trying her best to make me happier, always being extra helpful. Her nightly performances were able to bring out a smile or two from me. She'd parade around Edwards room, singing along to some music into her hairbrush.

Edward stayed by my side the whole time, even when I went home to sleep. Mum and Dad let him sleep in my room with me, they trusted us.

It was Saturday night, while I was sat on the sofa at home when Edward asked to talk to my mum. They went into the kitchen and shut the door behind them. I sat starring at the TV, my mind working over time. What was he up to? I reached for the TV remote and turned down the volume slightly, hoping to eave drop.

Before I knew it, the door swung open again and Edward came back into the room, a smile stretched across his face. I simply looked at him, confused. 'What was that about?' I asked as he dropped back down next to me on the sofa. 'Nothing' he replied, the grin set on his face. He looked round at the TV and carried on talking.

'I'm gonna go home, and your coming with me'

I watched his face closely as he spoke. I shrugged and replied 'Sure'. What was so mysterious about going to the Cullen house?

He got back up again and stood over me, holding his hands out to help me up. I took hold and stood u, finding my feet. I straightened out my jeans and looked up at him. 'Am I staying?' He nodded and dropped my hand. 'Ok, I'll go and grab some things'

As I turned towards the stairs he grabbed my hand again, stopping me from moving. 'No, don't!' He blurted out loudly, breaking the relaxed atmosphere of the front room.

I looked at him, now really confused. 'Esme wants me home now for dinner. You can borrow things off Alice' He replied suddenly, trying to think up an excuse for his sudden anxiousness.

I shrugged again, this time slowly, and sighed 'Ok then…' I mumbled and lead us to the front door.

He held my hand as we got in the car and all the way back to his, occasionally letting go to change gear.

The truth was, ever since catching Jacob and Victoria at that party, Edward hadn't left my side. Nor let go of my hand, unless when it couldn't be helped. He knew I needed him, which I did. I had only got through the past week because of him and Alice.

I had avoided seeing anyone else, Rosalie Jasper and Emmett, because I didn't want anyone fuss. The fuss made me sadder and always made me to cry fresh tears.

I'd found out that sitting still for a long period of time settled my tears, almost stopping them from stirring and rising to the surface.

I'd simply moved for Edwards's bed, to my bed, to the sofa at my house, all week, making nests for myself.

When we arrived at the Cullen house Edward led me up to his room. I sat down back under the covers and snuggled, getting comfortable. He stood smiling at me, watching me. I smiled back at him and pulled the duvet up to my shoulders.

'You and me, equality. That's how it should be, you and me' Edward whispered as he perched on the edge of the bed. I smiled more, knowing it was the best I could do after last week's events.

'Its great to see you smile again Bell's' He said quietly, watching my face closely. I kept the smile, feeling my cheeks ache slightly.

Esme called up the stairs, telling us that dinner was ready. Edward looked away from me and then suddenly sprang back to life. 'I'll bring yours up' He called as he left the room.

I sighed and relaxed into his pillows. As I did, I looked around his room. The floor in the fair corner was covered in cd and dvd cases. The light shining on them made a bright reflection scatter across the deep red wall, almost like a disco ball. I carried on looking around, at the clothes pouring out of his dresser. My eyes kept moving until they hit the reflection in the wide screen, directly opposite to me.

I could see a small figure covered in duvets, her hair a mass of curls and tangles.

I ran my fingers through my hair self-consciously and pushed the duvet off. 'What the hell am I doing!?' I mumbled angrily to myself.

I'd become such a sulky lay around. Fair enough, my heart had been broken. But how much of a drag must it be to the people who did actually love me to see me in such a state.

I pushed myself up off the mattress and pulled my top down slightly to cover my waist. I pulled my hair back into a scruffy bun, making sure my grown out fringe wasn't covering my face.

I left Edwards room and made my way down to the kitchen, where I could smell Esme's amazing cooking and muffled voices.

Pushing the swing door, I entered the room to be faced with Edward Alice Carlisle and Esme.

'Bell's. I said I'd bring ours up' Edward said sweetly, his eyes full of pity. I smiled uncomfortably, feeling all eyes on me. Every set of eyes full of sympathy and pity.

I shook my head 'No, no. I want to sit with everyone. Its rude not to' I replied as Alice slid her hand into mine. She smiled at me, almost proud. 'You sure?' She asked. I simply nodded and smiled back. Everyone started back to what they were doing, dishing up food and pouring drinks.

'Ive got to say Bella, its fantastic to see you up and about' Carlisle said over his shoulder. I smiled again and went and stood next to Edward, waiting for Esme to dish up my plate. 'Thanks' I replied. 'I can't mope forever' I added. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. 'That's my girl' he whispered into the top of my head, his lips brushing my hair.

'Alice, can you go and set the table please?' Esme asked, holding out place mats. Alice smiled and took them off her, leaving the kitchen with a spring in her step. Edward laughed lightly to himself and unwrapped his arm from around me.

Dinner was nice. Carlisle and Esme made small talk with each other and us. The topic of Jacob was avoided greatly, much to my relief. I really couldn't think about him anymore, so sitting with my second family really helped to clear my mind.

I know I hadn't been around my own family, my flesh and blood, much this week. My parents were the type to give me space and let me do what I thought was best. They knew it would make me more independent in the future. They also knew and believed that Edward and Alice could and would always look after me. They believed in them greatly.

My parents would always be there for me, when they knew I really needed them to be.

As we were coming to the end of dessert, Carlisle declared he had an announcement to make. I looked round at Alice and Edward, curious to weather they knew what the news was. Their broad smiles answered for me.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled reassuringly, as I realised the whole family was now starring at me.

'Bella. We all know how previous events have upset you and brought you down' Carlisle said through a smile. My heart sank; we almost made it through dinner without someone bringing Jacob into the conversation.

I nodded hesitantly, looking around at the eager faces again.

'Well' Carlisle carried on 'Esme and I thought it would ideal for you to get away for a few weeks'

I felt my eyebrows knot together in curiosity and confusion. Get away? I thought to myself.

I let him finish before I started asking questions.

'So we decided to let you, Edward Alice and your friends go to the cabin by the lake' He finished the sentence with the biggest smile I'd ever seen, or so I thought. I turned to look at Alice, whose smile was so wide it looked physically painful. 'Wow' I whispered, and then looked to Edward. His eyes were gleaming with joy at my reaction.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

Bella's mum dropped her things off as we had planned earlier that day and said her goodbyes to her daughter. Bella had looked awkward as her mum started to cry, her arm wrapped around her shoulders.

'Seriously. I'll be back before you know it' Bella said, trying to reassure her mum. All she got in reply with a tighter hug.

We'd spent that night packing Alice's things and mine, dancing round our rooms like hyperactive 10 year olds. Alice and Bella were bouncing up and down on my bed, waving their arms around. Seeing Bella smile again made me so happy. After the packing was done, Alice went to bed, leaving Bella and me up all night watching films.

We left early the next morning. Emmett drove Rosalie Bella and I, whilst Jasper and was driven by Alice in her flash yellow Porsche.

The 2 hours journey to the cabin was full of loud music; penny sweets and Rosalie waving the camera round, catching unflattering pictures of us all.

'HOLIDAY!' Rose sung loudly along to Madonna, just one of the cringe worthy tracks on the mixed cd she had made for the ride. Every song seemed to be about going on holiday.

Everybody spread the word  
Were gonna have a celebration  
All across the world  
In every nation  
Its time for the good times  
Forget about the bad times, oh yeah  
One day to come together  
To release the pressure  
We need a holiday

Once he had heard enough of the cheesy music, Em pressed the eject button and thumbeld with cds from the pocket in his door with his free hand, laying the cases across his lap. He held up a blank cd and cheered to himself.

'Rose, babe. I made my own mixed cd' He said as a smile spread across his face. I saluted him, cheering 'Hell yea!' whilst smiling at him in his rear view mirror.

He slid the cd in the player and placed the cd cases back in the pocket.

The slow, mellow sounds of All American rejects filled the car, a new single of theirs. I looked over at Bella and sighed. I could see the tears welling in her eyes. Maybe it was to early for sad love songs. I unclipped my set belt and leant into the front, pushing the next button. A faster song started up as I sat back down. Bella took hold of my hand and sent me a thankful smile. I smiled back, nodding my head slightly.

BPOV

As we pulled into the long drive, my heart skipped a beat. I hadn't been to the cabin in years and couldn't wait to be there again. The Cullen's had amazing taste in every way possible, so they managed to make the cabin by the lake almost picturesque.

I remembered the decking running around the back and side of the cabin, and the Jacuzzi that I was never aloud in, sat on the end. Tables spread out across the decking, looking out on the stunning view of the huge lake.

The bedrooms were warm and cosy in the colder weather, all having open fireplaces and 4 poster beds. They, too, seemed to be cool in the summer as the windows opened wide, letting in the breeze from the lake.

The kitchen was massive, a real socialising kitchen.

I just hoped it hadn't changed.

Rosalie turned down the music as we pulled up. I sat in awe. The outside hadn't changed in the slightest. It was stunning. Edward squeezed on my hand slightly and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and jumped out the car.

Jasper and Alice pulled up behind us, talking between themselves.

I ran up the front porch and looked around. This place was all ours for 3 whole weeks. Score!

I spun on my heel to see everyone approaching me.

'Let the holiday begin!' Alice declared like she always did, flinging the front door keys at me.

I opened the door eagerly and went inside. It was exactly the same, nothing had changed. I could see into the kitchen from the front door, as it was all open plan. The smell was familiar and comforting, making me breathe in heavily. Edward came to a stop next to me and took my hand. 'Its been so long since were last here together' He said quietly.

EPOV

These 3 weeks really were going to be amazing.

Jasper Emmett and I had brought all the bags in from the cars while the girls went to shotgun bedrooms.

While I stood and laughed at Jasper as he struggled with Alice's ten tonne of luggage, they came running down the stairs.

'Emmett. I chose the front room for us!' Rosalie called, indicating for Em to carry up their bags after her. He grabbed her suitcase and his and lugged them up the stairs after her. That guy had muscles on his muscles!

Alice smiled sweetly at Jasper. 'I'll help' She said, stepping down from the stairs and reaching for one of her many suitcases.

'No!' jasper replied. Alice jumped back. 'No, ive got them' He finished, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

'Aww' Alice swooned 'he's so romantic' She said, looking at Bella over her shoulder. Bella let out a weak laugh and looked down at her feet.

I watched as they both vanished up stairs, leaving Bella stood alone on the stairs.

'Right Missy. Looks like im bunking in with you' I said cheerfully, making her look up. 'There is no way im sleeping on the sofa on my own. There's bears here Bells. BEARS!' I exclaimed, making her laugh.

'There's bears at home, silly' she replied. I smiled.

'Lets get our stuff upstairs huh?' I asked, grabbing both our reasonably sized bags. She nodded enthusiastically and came down the stairs to pick up her bag.


End file.
